


Let's Tell Each Other Secrets, I'll Go First

by KettleCookedCatnip



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Im tired, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Q slur, Religious Guilt, Sleepovers, not really slowburn, post bologna incident, secret sharing, sleepover, theres barely any content for this ship, trarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KettleCookedCatnip/pseuds/KettleCookedCatnip
Summary: Travis goes to a two-night sleepover at Sal's. Bonding ensues, but not particularly between them.





	Let's Tell Each Other Secrets, I'll Go First

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a real fic in years if at all, but here's this. There's barely any trarry content, so I'm taking it upon myself to produce it myself. I'm also planning on writing a multichapter trarry fic, so stay tuned I guess. And if you like this, let me know! I love validation, and if people like this, I may feel more motivated to write the next chapter to this.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> 
> 
> EDIT: I'd like to thank you all so much for the support of this fic!! I really really appreciate it oml. However, I should announce that I have decided to take this fic in a different turn than I anticipated. It was originally meant to be short and quick, but after thinking about the aforementioned longer, slowburn fic more, I've decided to edit this chapter and incorporate it into the beginning of a full fledged fic! But I will keep this chapter up since it's important to me... Also, please please bare with me with my updates, I'm a busy student who usually crashes whenever free. But again, thank you so much for the support!!!

A red Ford truck pulled into the driveway of Addison Apartments, crunching the dry, brown leaves beneath its tires. Inside, Travis Phelps was clutching a navy blue duffle bag in the back seat. His dad was busy that day, so his mom got to drive him to the sleepover that Friday. Thank God. He was overly thankful for this. While his mom still lectured him, it was miles better than what his dad probably would’ve done. He cringed at the thought. Despite it being just a sleepover, it was with another boy. His dad wasn’t fond of the idea, but Mrs. Phelps convinced him that it could actually be a good opportunity for him.  


“Travis,” his mom said to get his attention.  


“Yes ma’am?”  


“Remember. Don’t do anything...sinful.”  


“Yes ma’am.”  


“If we find out you did drugs or messed with that Sal boy, your dad will-”  


“I know.” He looked out of the foggy window. His mom couldn’t see his face, so it eased his anxiety. He didn’t feel as vulnerable this way.  


Mrs. Phelps sighed. “Listen, we’re doing this to protect you. We want to see you again when we die, and you know how long eternity is, right?”  


“Mhmm.” He muffled into his bag.  


“What was that?”  


“Yes ma’am.”  


“Good. Now if you behave, we’ll let you come over more.”  


Travis nodded, and his mom unlocked the door. He hopped out, slinging his bag over his left shoulder and closing the door with a required slam. “Love you, mom. See you Sunday.”  


“Love you too, sweetie!” she called out of the lowered window. And with that, she drove off.  


The blonde teenager began to walk towards the entrance, letting his thoughts take over. He’d recently befriended Sal since the bathroom incident, and a week ago the blue-haired boy proposed the idea of a sleepover at his place. It’d be an opportunity for them to open up to each other more and have fun in general. Travis hesitantly accepted the offer, and his parents surprisingly went along with it.  


He entered the apartment complex and boarded the elevator, fishing a scrap piece of notebook paper out of his pocket with Sal’s apartment number on it. Okay, fourth level. Room 402. He pressed the button with a ‘4’ in bold next to it and was at the Fishers’ door within a minute. Welp. This was it. Two nights with this guy, huh. Travis dropped his bag, balled up his fist, and knocked on the door. Sal answered by opening it with the chain still intact.  


“What’s the password?”  


“Uhh…” He was never given a password. What was he supposed to say? “I don’t know, please or some shit?”  


The other boy closed the door again and swung it back open without the chain. “Come right in.”  


“Thanks for having me over I guess.”  


“It’s no problem.”  


Travis slung his duffle back over his shoulder and walked in, taking slow steps so as to take in the surroundings. There were framed pictures on the wall above the tattered couch. He recognized Sal and a man who was probably his dad in the majority of them. They made him wonder what their relationship was like. His house had plenty of family pictures, and visitors would comment on how close they all were. But they weren’t. They were just there in an attempt to give off a happy family facade.  


“Hey Trav, you good?” Sal looked back at him. He appeared to be spaced out.  


The blonde quickly turned his head back to the other boy, pulling away from his thoughts. “Oh, yeah.”  


Of course, Sal had his doubts but went on. “Here, this is my room,” he said as he led him in.  


Travis slung his bag next to the bed before evaluating everything. It was pretty simple. His walls had a few posters here and there, and he had a small TV on a folding table at the far end of his room. There was a cat asleep on his bed, too. What was his name again? Gozer? Ginger? Before he could ask, Sal picked the fluffy feline up like a Raggedy Ann doll. He didn’t seem to care.  


“Here’s my big fat Gizmo in the flesh! Wanna pet him?” Okay, Gizmo. His name was Gizmo. God, Sal seemed to love him.  


“Sure?” Travis replied unsurely. He reached out to stroke his fur and holy shit, he was really soft. Sal talked about him for a couple of minutes before putting him back down. In no time, the cat pranced out of the room. He looked like he was carrying a Tamagotchi in his mouth. Weird. But Travis didn’t have a cat, so who was he to judge?  


He then went back over to his bag and began to unzip it. This was stopped by Sal slapping his hand. “Ow! What the fuck, queer?”  


Sal slapped his hand again but harder. “Hey, don’t say that.”  


“Ow! Damn, sorry, okay?” He held it, trying to put pressure on it. Shit, Sal could probably put a hurting on him if he really wanted to.  


“Hmph. Well anyway, we’re not staying here tonight, so you shouldn’t unpack yet.”  


Travis looked at him with a confused expression. “We’re not?”  


“You heard me. Come on, get your shit and let’s go.” While the blonde still looked baffled, he picked his luggage back up and followed Sal to the...elevator?  


Once inside, the blue-haired boy pulled a card out of his sweatshirt pocket and stuck it in a slot under all the floor level buttons. Travis felt a bit unsure about all of this. “Hey, Sally Face, where are we going?”  


“Oh, you’ll see.” Yeah, he felt very unsure about all of this.  


The elevator doors opened to the basement, and heavy metal instantly penetrated the two’s ears. However, it affected Travis more. “What the fuck is that?”  


Sal acted like he couldn’t hear a thing and opened the door to the Johnson apartment and entered like it was his own home. Of course, the other entered as well. He didn’t know who lived here.  


Okay, yeah, there were things to examine here, but Travis couldn’t focus at all. He just followed Sal, hoping to get an understanding of what the fuck he had gotten himself into. The two stopped at a door with a sign that said ‘KEEP OUT.’ Good God, the music was blasting behind this door, and Sal was going in.  


Travis gave a huff of frustration but went in as well, dragging his poor duffle bag along.  


The music continued to play, but everything seemed to stop for a moment. Larry Johnson was right there, and his simple glance at Travis quickly became a look of hatred. He was gonna die tonight, wasn’t he?  


When the bathroom incident happened, Sal basically swore to secrecy about it. He didn’t tell anyone about his encounter with Travis that day. However, they began to hang out more, which raised eyebrows. Especially Larry’s. Travis started to wish God would just go ahead and strike him down right there.  


The metalhead rushed over, an angry look still plastered on his face. He immediately demanded answers to ‘Why are you here?’ and ‘What are you doing here?’ until Sal stopped him.  


“Hey, he’s cool. I invited him over for a sleepover and figured you should get to know him better.” He said this in a relaxed manner, but the other two were anything but.  


“You invited me over for this? Sally Face, what the hell?” Travis shouted.  


“And you didn’t tell me about this! What if I had plans?” Larry shouted as well.  


“You never do, Lar. And Travis, I’m doing this to help you.”  


The blonde made a frustrated noise and kicked his bag. “How is this helping me?”  


Sal was still calm and collected. “You need to reach out more. I shouldn’t be your only friend.”  


“Fine! Fine. I’ll go along with it, but I swear I’m gonna hate this.” He crossed his arms, pouting a bit.  


“Thank you, Trav.”  


“Fuck you.”  


“No thank you, Trav.”  


Larry listened in bewilderment. God, he does too much for Sal. But he still gave his guest a warning. “Listen, asshole, if you hurt him under my watch, I’m knocking your lights out.”  


He rolled his eyes in response. “Alright, you greasy bastard.”  


“Hey! I wash my hair every day! Fuck you!” Larry roared back.  


Travis smirked but wiped it off before he got smacked. “Hey, what time is it?”  


Before Larry could say something smart, Sal looked at his watch and replied. “It’s 6:12. We should probably eat. Lar, what do you have in the freezer.”  


“Uhh, pizza rolls, pizza, and lasagna. Take your pick.”  


Travis felt too out of place to answer, so Sal did it for him. “Pizza works.”  


A few hours later, the three were piled up on Larry’s bed in their pajamas watching _Poltergeist_. Sal was between Larry and Travis, but they all shared a blanket and popcorn. Although the credits would start rolling any minute now, Sal decided he wanted more of the buttery treat. “Hey guys, I’m gonna go pop some more popcorn. Don’t kill each other.” And with this, he got up to go to the kitchen.  


Larry looked over at Travis. He looked fairly relaxed. This obviously meant Larry had to tease him or he’d combust. A shit-eating grin formed on his face. “Hey, let’s tell each other secrets.”  


“Do what now?” The blonde scrunched his face up a little.  


“Secrets. Let’s tell each other secrets,” Larry said, retaining his smile.  


“Like I’d tell you my secrets.” He looked down.  


“Hmm, what if I told you one of mine?”  


Okay, now Travis was curious. “...Go on.”  


Larry leaned over to the other boy to whisper in his ear with the utmost care. “I hate you.” In return, he actually got a strong laugh.  


“Wooow. Okay, Johnson. How about I share one with you?”  


“Go for it.”  


Travis leaned over to whisper back, “You have some greasy ass hair.”  


Larry pushed him, yelling but laughing nonetheless. “No I don’t! I told you, I wash it every day! I’m a responsible guy!”  


At this point, both were laughing. The movie was over, but neither cared. This was actually pretty nice… Then, Larry cleared his throat. Okay, he wanted to know something, so he felt like it was safe to share something more real. “Well, if you want, I can tell you one of my actual secrets.”  


Travis looked back at him, a smile still on his face. “Oh yeah? Tell me.”  


The other rested his head in one of his hands. “My dad left my mom and I a few years ago. We don’t know where he is.”  


The blonde’s grin dropped at this and his expression turned sympathetic. Oh, he wasn’t joking. “Damn...sorry about that, man. Do you miss him?”  


“Yeah, every day of my life. He loved us a lot. I...really hope he comes back one day.” Larry wasn’t crying or anything. He looked down with a neutral expression.  


Now, Travis thought he should do something. Should he hug him? Or rest a hand on his shoulder? “Hey, Johnson? I wanna share a secret, too.”  


“Hm?” Oh boy, this was gonna be good. Larry’s plan was working.  


“Um, so a few weeks ago, Sal found me crying in the boy’s bathroom at school.” He twiddled his thumbs out of nervousness.  


“How come?”  


“He found a, uh, note that I wrote.”  


“Yeah…?”  


“Yeah, it was a love letter for, um, another boy-”  


“Whoa, you’re gay?” Larry almost shouted, immediately sitting up. He was not expecting that at all. Travis? Gay? The two words didn’t seem to fit together. Travis constantly incorporated homophobic slurs in his harassment of the gang. Well, up until recently. But still.  


“Shut up! Don’t say it too loud…” He buried himself in the blanket more.  


“Why? You’re safe here.”  


“Yeah, but…”  


“But what?”  


“My dad.”  


“What about him?” Larry calmed down some, sinking back into the bed.  


“He, uh. He hit me for saying I liked a guy.”  


“What the fuck?” Now, he was enraged. This was...not good.  


“No, no, it’s okay. I’m okay,” Travis insisted. His eyes began to well up.  


“No, it’s not! You’re not! That’s really fucking abusive!”  


“I mean, he’s a pastor, and-”  


“Yeah, and?”  


Travis finally burst into tears. “I can’t do anything, okay? I’m still under their roof, and I’m lucky my parents even let me come here.” Before he knew it, Larry had him in a hug.  


“Hey, it’ll be okay. You’re here right now. I’m, uh, I’m here.” He couldn’t believe he was actually here comforting Travis.  


“I’m really sorry about what I’ve said to you and your friends. And what I did to Sal. I’m sorry.”  


“It’s okay, Trav. I forgive you.”  


The two stayed like that for a good five or so minutes until Travis calmed down. He grabbed a tissue from Larry’s nightstand and wiped his eyes and nose. “Thank you, Larry.”  


“It’s no problem.”  


“...Hey, where’s Sal?”  


Larry got up from where they were and peered into the living room. The blue-haired boy was watching _Full House_ while sitting on the couch, prosthetic on the coffee table. “Hey, Lar, what’s up?”  


This was all part of his plan, wasn’t it? Instead of saying anything, he just went back to his room, shutting the door. And Sal? Sal was satisfied with himself.  


Larry went back over to where Travis was. “What’s he doing?” the blonde asked.  


“He’s, uh, asleep already. He’s asleep on the couch.”  


“Oh, okay.”  


“Well, we should probably try to fall asleep. It’s getting late.”  


“Yeah…” Travis scooted over to the side closest to the wall, lying down and covering up with the blanket.  


Before Larry got comfortable, he walked over to his clothes hamper and pulled his t-shirt off. He then trudgeded back to his bed and got up under the same blanket. The two kept their distance, though. So it wasn’t gay, right?  


Larry yawned. “Night, man.”  


“Night,” Travis responded.  


And it was quiet. The blonde watched what he could see of the alarm clock on the nightstand until he began to drift off.

Then, Larry asked the question that Travis feared would come up. “Hey, who was that letter for, Trav?”


End file.
